


Colorful

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Albino!Reader, M/M, albino reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Koda leaves a piece of himself behind and Chibs happens to find it, will he find something else along the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Junnesejer Thank you for the request! 
> 
> As always I hope you like it and Thank you for reading! <3

"Sketch book... Sketch book..." I muttered as I rummaged around my apartment I sighed and ran a hand over my hair. "Must've left it somewhere." I did that a lot, which is why I had a few sketch books and why they all had my phone number in them, in case they were found. I didn't have time to retrace my steps, I was late for work so I grabbed my spare book and headed out. It was a short walk from my apartment to the book store where I worked, though it really wasn't work because I loved being around the books. It was calming and with my anxiety I preferred the calm. I had my sunglasses on and long sleeves because I am an Albino with a slight sun allergy, I also have heterochromia iridum, that means that each of my iris in my eyes was a different color. One is a silver blue and the other is a greenish gold. I have long hair down to mid calf that I keep either in a braid or ponytail, multiple piercings in both my ears, my septum, and a few tattoos. I had been on my own a lot growing up, and now at 22 I was used to the solitude. Walking into the bookstore I forgot about my sketch book, and started on inventory. I loved inventory days, it let me organize and hang out in the back of the shop.   
"Koda, I'm going out for lunch, do you want anything?" My boss, Ruth called from the front.   
"No thanks, I'm fine!" I called back and she had me come to the front to man the register while she was gone. I made some coffee and rang up the three people that came in while Ruth was on her lunch. The day went by quickly and then it was time to head back home, I made some dinner a vegan cheese pizza and coconut water and then it was time for bed. I wasn't a complicated person, I knew that I was different but it didn't make me bitter. I was at the park sketching when my phone started to ring. "Hello?"  
"Yeah, is this uh Koda?" A male voice asked me and I looked at the caller Id.  
"Yeah, whose this?"  
"Juice, I found your sketch book at the diner on main."   
"Great! That's fantastic news." He let out a laugh and then responded.   
"Right, How can I get it back to you?"   
"Oh, uh I'm at the park right now but I can come meet you?"  
"No worries, I can meet you there, I'll be the one with the tattoo's on his head."  
"I'm the albino."   
"What? Really?"   
"Uh yeah."   
"Ok, well then I'll see you in a few."  
"Ok." We hung up and I smiled. No one ever called when they found my sketchbooks, so I was happy. I got caught up drawing the details of the park when I heard a voice behind me.   
"That's talent." Said a Scottish voice from behind me. I turned and looked up into a pair of brown eyes.   
"Thank you." I stood up and he gave me an appraising look.  
"You weren't lying about being and albino" Said another voice and I turned to look at the other man.  
"You weren't lying about the scalp tattoos." I responded and he gave me a wide smile.   
"Juice."   
"Koda." I looked at the other man and he nodded at me.   
"Chibs."   
"Nice to meet you." I replied and they nodded and then Juice handed me my sketchbook. "Thank you, I couldn't remember where I left it this time."  
"Leave it laying around a lot?" I nodded  
"I'm always losing them, thanks for returning it to me."   
"No problem, it looked like you used it a lot, figured you were missing it." Juice told me as he tucked his hands in his pockets. I nodded and felt Chibs eyeing me.   
"What?"  
"You're talented, I was wondering if you'd draw me something for a friends birthday?" I furrowed my brow at him.   
"Uh what did you want drawn up?" I asked him  
"Our club house."  
"Club house?" I asked confused and he nodded.   
"The Son's of Anarchy clubhouse." Juice replied and I looked at him and then I realized that they were in kuttes.  
"Oh. Yeah I can do that I think." I nodded and Chibs smiled at me.   
"Great, I'll give ya my number and we can talk out the details." Juice let out a chuckle and I looked over at him, he was shaking his head and I tilted my head at him.  
"What?"   
"Leave it to the old man to flirt on a good deed mission." I felt my face heat up and looked at Chibs. His face was pink and he gave Juice a look.   
"Shut your trap Juicy boy." I tugged on the sleeves of my sweater and shuffled my feet.   
"I'm gonna run by the shop, meet me there when you're done making friends." Juice told him. "Nice to meet you man." He shook my hand and I gave him a small smile.  
"Catch you later." I muttered and then I looked at Chibs, he was standing closer to me then before and I felt my heart rate kick up a notch. He was handsome and I liked his accent. I took out a pen and tore a corner off of a page in the back of the book, I wrote my number and handed it to him. "For when you want to set up a time for your drawing." I told him.  
"What about if I wanted to set up a time to hang out with you?" He asked me and I gave a soft smirk.   
"Well you can use it for that too." He nodded and smirked at me.  
"I'll call ya later then, nice meeting you love." I watched him walk away and I grinned to myself.   
" _Very nice meeting you_ "  
  
Chibs did in fact call, we made a plan to meet up so that I could see the club house, I was getting ready to meet him and I was feeling nervous. I was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt, sneakers, and my hair was in a braid down my back. I picked at the black polish on my nails and paced as I waited for him to show up. I heard his bike pull up and I met him outside.   
"Hey there." He called out and I smiled.  
"Hi Chibs." We just looked at each other for a minute.  
"So Koda, have you ever ridden before?" He asked and I shook my head. "Ok, well lean in with me when I turn and keep a grip on me so you don't fall off, its pretty easy." He told me.  
"Ok." I replied as he stepped over and clipped the helmet on my head. I looked up at him and he stared for a minute.   
"Your eyes." He said and I nodded.   
"Yeah, your's are nice too." I teased him and he laughed with a nod.   
"I think I like yours better." I smiled and shrugged as he climbed on the bike and I slid on after him. I gripped onto the sides of his kutte and held on as he took off. It was terrifying at first, but then I decided that the feeling of flying was something that I could get used to. He backed in to a parking space at the Teller Morrow automotive garage and he the I climbed off. I handed him the helmet and he ran his hands through his hair.   
"What did you think?" He asked and I nodded.   
"It was mildly alarming at first, but I liked it." He laughed and nodded.   
"That's life as well then huh?" I laughed and he put his hand on my back to lead me to the club house. I saw Juice when we went in and ha came over to say hi.  
"Hey man, how's it going?" He asked me and I shrugged.   
"Can't complain, what's up?" I asked him and he shrugged at me.   
"Glad you could make it, Chibs was hoping he'd get to see you soon." Chibs smacked him on the back of the head and I let out a laugh at the outraged look on his face. "What the hell?" Juice demanded.   
"Go find someone else to bother if you can't behave." Juice laughed  
"Whose this?" Another voice asked and I turned to look at the new guy.   
"Koda. He's helping me with a project. This it Tig."   
"A project? I knew you liked them younger but you went for prettier too huh Chibs." I felt my face heat up and I looked at the ground.   
"Tig, don't embarrass the poor guy." Juice called out and he came to tug Tig away."   
"What? I'm being nice. Well nice enough." He said with a laugh and I smiled at him. Chibs stepped closer to me and I looked over my shoulder at him. He was taller then me maybe 6' and I was about 5'7. I liked that height difference and I realized that I was starting to like Chibs.  
"C'mon, I'll give you a tour." He muttered and he took my hand in his to lead me away. His hand was warm and it felt nice in mine, he showed me the kitchen, the dorm rooms and then he took me outside to see the view he wanted of the club house. It was from outside the garage and I knew that it would be easy to make that happen.  
"It should be easy enough, when do you need it by?"   
"End of next month is Jax's birthday." He replied and I nodded.   
"Ok, We can set up some kind of schedule but it shouldn't take me that long." He nodded  
"I gotta check in with Clay for a few minutes, will you be ok here?" I nodded and pulled my sketchpad and pencil out of my bag as he walked away. I got a basic outline of the clubhouse and I was really focused when he came back outside with Juice about twenty minutes later. He stared at me and then I glanced up at him.   
"Oh, sorry." I muttered and I tucked my book back into my bag. He smiled and shook his head.   
"Nothin' to be sorry about. I just wondered if you wanted to get out of here now?"  
"Sure, where did you want to go?"   
"Maybe to get some coffee?" He asked and I nodded as Juice grinned at me.   
"That would be good." He nodded and led me over to his bike again.   
"You kids behave now! Use protection!" Juice called out and I laughed as Chibs flipped him off as we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee with Chibs was nice, he was edgy that was for sure, but he also had a kind side to him, he was a gentleman too. We talked about ourselves for a while, he told me about his wife and daughter which surprised me a bit until he explained that being gay and running with the crew he did in Ireland was a fast way to get killed. I understood that and he sensed that I did since he gripped my hand gently and listened to me tell him my story. He told me about Jimmy O and how the man had reeked havoc on his life for years and I felt sympathy for him. He didn't deserve what happened to him and I told him so. His phone rang and he stepped outside to take the call. I looked at him through the window and I was struck with how handsome he looked so i took out my sketch book and started to sketch him. He was frowning and nodding as he talked and I felt myself smile when he let out a laugh. He was handsome and I felt myself falling for him, which was it's own brand of terrifying but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I looked up and he was gone, I frowned until I saw him heading inside again. I snapped my sketch book shut with a snap and smiled at him when he sat down.   
"Everything ok?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah, Juice calling with an update, Tig asking if we were being safe. Just them being assholes." He replied and I nodded and smiled at him.  
"You love them."  
"Aye, we're brothers. Family." We talked for a while longer and then it was time for him to get back to the club. We got up to leave and I headed outside. "Wait." He told me and ran back inside, he came out holding my sketch pad and I put a hand over my face.   
"Thank you."   
"Just looking out for ya love." He winked at me and I felt my face heat up as he climbed on his bike. I slid on behind him and he dropped me off at home. I kissed his cheek as I slid off the bike and I saw him grin before I headed into my apartment. I didn't see much of Chibs the next week but he told me to stop by the club house to sketch whenever I had time, that he had cleared it with the guys and I was more then welcome, which was nice. I got closer to Tig and Juice, they were terrible flirts but I never took them seriously. Tig would flirt with anything and everyone and Juice was just a natural at it. I had my headphones in and I was listening to Sunrise by Our Last Night when Chibs crept up behind me and scared the crap out of me. I jumped and let out a laugh when he smirked at me.   
"How's it going?" He asked me as he hugged me  
"Its going ok, almost done with the outline then I can start the colors." I replied and he smiled softly.   
"I guess I'll have to find something else to keep you around then." He muttered  
"That won't be hard to do." I told him as I looked at the ground. He was going to reply when Juice came up to us.   
"Koda! I was coming to see if you wanted to go get that coffee now?" He asked me and I looked confused   
"Coffee?" He nodded and I tilted my head at him. "Did we make plans?"   
"Well no, but I just asked you out so what do you say?" I looked away from him and stuffed my hands in my pockets.   
"Uh-"  
"He says no." Chibs told him as he put his arm around me. "He's busy."   
"He didn't tell me that. Sorry Chibby." Juice muttered as he walked away.  
"I'm busy?" I asked him and he nodded.   
"Yeah, anytime anyone asks, you're busy with me." He leaned down to kiss my cheek before he walked off to his work station. I had to go to work so I called a goodbye to him and the guys and I left, I drove myself so Chibs didn't have to take me. I had been working on a second art project of my own and I would work on it at the book store since Chibs never really came in here, I knew he wouldn't see it. It was a sketch of him, leaning against his bike with a loving smile on his face, its how I dreamed of him looking at me and maybe if I drew it, it would become a reality. I was on the finishing stages and I knew that it would be done before my shift was up tonight. I ended up staying late at the book store since Ruth was stuck in traffic heading back from Stockton, I headed to TM and noticed that the guys weren't there. I left my sketch for Chibs in his dorm room and then I headed home. I was walking up my driveway when I heard the scuff of boots behind me, I turned and then there was pain and my world went black.  
  
"C'mon son wake up now." I heard an accented voice croon at me and I shook my head gently, that was a mistake since it made my stomach reel and my head throb. "There's a good lad." I looked up at a man with brown hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt underneath. "You are a pretty one aren't ya? Look at those eyes." He commented and I tilted my head at him.   
"Who are you?" He let out a chuckle and then sneered at me.   
"You're boyfriend never told you about me? The man who made him who he is today?" He motioned at his cheeks and I grimaced.   
"Jimmy." I muttered and he grinned at me.   
"That's right lad! I knew that Filip would've told his new love about me."   
"I'm not his love, I'm not anything to him."  
"That's not true, you spend a lot of time around him." He told me and he slapped me across the face, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to be humiliating.   
"I'm doing a favor for him-"  
"I'll bet you are." He muttered and I scoffed at him.   
"Why am I here?" I asked him and he gave me a sinister smile  
"I need to teach Filip a lesson and what better way then to hurt his new lover, If I take you away what will he have lost?" He asked me and then he took a knife from his pocket. I felt myself get cold and I started to shake, I never reacted well to fear.   
"I'm not scared of you, and even if you do hurt me, Chibs won't care. I'm nothing to him, not necessary." Jimmy lunged and punched me across the face and I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out. I glared up at him and he smirked at me as he punched me again. He got tired of hitting me and decided to get down to business.   
"I think I'll mark you like I did him." He told me as he gripped my face in his hand and put the knife in my mouth.  
"I told you that it won't solve anything, I'm nothing to him." I told Jimmy in a shaky voice and he just scoffed, before he could speak he was interrupted.   
"Do it and I'll shoot." Another voice spoke and the tone was ice cold.   
"Filip! Nice of you to join us!" Jimmy stood up and dropped the knife. I looked up and saw Tig and Juice taking Jimmy outside as Chibs came over to untie me. He tugged me to my feet, pulled me into and hug and he kissed my head.   
"Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded.   
"I'll be fine." He looked down at me and then nodded.   
"I'll take you home." I nodded and he led me outside to see Tig and Juice stuffing Jimmy into a van.   
"Aren't you going with him?" I asked with a nod at Jimmy and he shook his head.   
"I'm going with you, I need to make sure you're ok." I nodded and climbed in his bike after him. He drove me home and cleaned up my face, it wasn't new having Chibs in my apartment but the air was different this time. I had changed out of my bloody shirt and I found him sitting on my couch. He looked over at me and then sighed.   
"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."   
"I'm fine, a few bruises is nothing." I replied and he shook his head at me.   
"You deserve better Koda." I frowned at him.   
"Isn't that for me to decide?" I asked him and he stood up and walked over to me before he cupped my face in his hands.  
"That's bull shite you know?" I frowned and he smiled softly. "You are very necessary to me." He leaned down to kiss me and I gripped onto his kutte. He smiled and pulled back to look at me. "I got your drawing. I didn't know that anyone could ever see me that way, I'm glad that you did."   
"I will always see you that way." I told him and he smirked.   
"I'll hold you to that love." I nodded and then I looked at him again.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him and he nodded.   
"I'll stay as long as you want me too." I grinned at him   
" _I'll hold you to that love._ "


End file.
